cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zam Eclipse
'' ﻿''' "I cannot trust anyone anymore. It has only lead to betrayal." '' ''-Zam Eclipse'' ''Favorite Quote:'' ''"One problem always seems to replace another."'' ''-Mace Windu''' Physical Information Species: Human, Zabrak Gender: Female Height: 1.56 Meters Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Yellow (24 BBY - Current), Formerly grey (39 BBY - 24 BBY) Skin Color: Golden (Zabrak) Wound(s): Bullet wound on left arm Personal Information Squad: Zam Eclipse's Squad Allies: Republic Allies Enemies: Sith, Separatists Weapons: Lightsabers Homeplanet: Coruscant, Mustafar, Ice Berg III Jedi/Sith Information Title: Jedi Padawan. Formerly Sith Apprentice and Darth Mirax II. Type: Padawan Learner Masters: Currently Vette Eclipse. Formerly Darth Crete and Floria Dane. Apprentice: Formerly Jahn Quinn Lightsaber Information Lightsaber Type: Nunchuck Lightsaber Color: Green Mastered Lightsaber Combat Styles: Niman, Ataru Biographical Information Zam Sith.png|''Darth Mirax II Zam Casual.png Zam Eclipse in-game.png|''Zam Eclipse in-game'' Zame.png|''Eclipse in Spy Gear'' Zam Padawan 2.png|''Eclipse as a Padawan'' Zam Padawan 1.png|''Eclipse as a Padawan'' Zam Hunter.png|'' Zam e.png Planet of Birth: Korriban Mother: Atris Eclipse (Darth Mirax) Father: Jaden Eclipse Siblings: Vette Eclipse (Half sister, 5 years apart), Val Eclipse (Half brother, 5 years apart) Other Family Members: Shaia Droneecho (adopted niece), Xanatos Eclipse (cousin) Full Name: Zam Mirax Eclipse Nickname: Zee Chronological Information Era: Rise of the Empire era (1,000 - 0 BBY), Clone Wars era (22 BBY - 19 BBY) Born: 39 BBY Died: 24 BBY (Later Resurrected) Political Information Former Affiliation: Sith Current Affiliation: Jedi Order, Galactic Republic Character Story Ec8a33968aab96ff98e34d17681adffd-d3hx92c.jpg|Zam at the age of 14 Ihbhgjcvghjb.jpg|Zam Eclipse at the age of 9 Background (39 BBY - 30 BBY) (Born - 9) Zam Mirax Eclipse was born 39 BBY on Korriban three years after her Sith-turned Father abandoned his two year old daughter (Vette Eclipse), moved to Korriban, and married a Zabrak Sith Woman. Zam was raised surrounded by the dark side. She grew up in studying the Force in the Korriban Sith Academy. When she was nine, her half sister came to Korriban, kidnapped her, and brought her to the Jedi Temple to have a Jedi life. Korriban map.jpg|Map of an Ancient area of Korriban Korriban12.jpg|Korriban Sith Academy Ko.jpg|Korriban Temple Korriban1.jpg|Korriban Ruins ImagesCALZBHUK.jpg|City in Korriban ImagesCAIEMCLM.jpg|The dusty planet of Korriban Life at the Jedi Temple (30 BBY - 25 BBY) (9 - 14) Already having some force experience, she was selected by Jedi Master Floria Dane to serve as her Padawan at the age of thirteen. Zam rarely saw her sister, as they were separated in battles and training missions on Ragoon VI. She studied and soon specialized in Lightsaber form V combat: Ataru. Ataru is an agressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed. At the age of fourteen, Master Dane was possessed by the Dark Side and attacked her while on a training on Ragoon VI. Zam was forced to kill her as self defense. She was kicked out of the Jedi Temple for doing so because they thought she murdered her. Life after the Temple (25 BBY - 24 BBY) (14 - 15) Zam then built Eclipse Hotel. At the age of fifteen she constructed another lightsaber and patrolled the Coruscant lower levels impersonating a Jedi to assist with lowering the crime rate. There she met two Sith. Ethan Guestslasher and Baniss Bistray. Shortly after, Zam turned Sith for unknown reasons and she closed her Hotel. Something unknown happened, and since then Zam faints occasionally and needs a certain medicine to wake her up and cure her headache. She never told anyone the cause, and still doesn't like to talk about it. Sith Life (24 BBY) (15) She studdied Sith dueling forms again. The twi'lek Darth Crete became her Sith Master. She lived on a small transport ship and fullfilled all of his missions. He taught her Lightsaber form VI combat: Niman. Niman uses dual-blades. Death (24 BBY) Zam was sent on a mission to kill a rival Sith Apprentice, Kyle Murad. She killed her in the cargo hold on his ship while Crete was battling his Master in the bridge. Darth Crete killed Kyle and his Master, then found her body and resurrected her. Sith Life Continued (24 BBY - 23 BBY) (15 - 16) Zam then became Darth Mirax II and left her Master. She met an orphaned fourteen year old boy on Mandalore, Jahn Quinn, and he became her Apprentice. Twilek Sith close uop by StandAlone Complex.jpg|Darth Crete ImagesCAG6IRNX.jpg|Zam as Darth Mirax II ImagesCA7ZNLW6.jpg|14 year old Jahn Quinn Sith Lord by Ameza.jpg|Jahn Quinn as Darth Mirax II's Apprentice Back to the Temple (23 BBY - 21 BBY) (16 - 18) A after turning Sith, her half-sister Vette Eclipse brought her back to the Temple. They refused to allow her back as a Jedi, but Vette made her her secret Padawan. At the age of seventeen, she formed Jedi Corporate Empire. The Jedi Temple allowed her back after they saw the progress Vette made in turning her to the Light Side of the Force. Vette adopted Shaia Droneecho. Zam Eclipse lives on Mustafar and is now eighteen with Vette Eclipse as her Master and is Leader of the squad Zam Eclipse's Squad. Name Changes Bria Amee Zam Amee Zam Eclipse Zam Zeeo Skyler Noel Zam Zuko Zam Eclipse Titles The Unyielding Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Squad Member Category:JCE Category:Jedi Corporate Empire Category:Republic Category:The Unyielding Category:Titles Category:Mercenary Category:Humans Category:Images Category:Padawan Category:Apprentice Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Sith Category:Human Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Korriban Category:Lifetime Members Category:Leader Category:Zabraks Category:Zabrak Category:Zam Mirax Eclipse Category:Zam Eclipse Category:Darth Mirax Category:Darth Mirax II Category:Nikana Eclipse Category:Zam Category:Eclipse Category:Mirax Category:Commander Category:Jedi Commander Category:Vampire Category:Member Category:Deceased